


What Do You Want Niklaus?

by teen_wolf_tvdu_forever



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_wolf_tvdu_forever/pseuds/teen_wolf_tvdu_forever
Summary: Klaus gets over emotional and Elijah is there to comfort him. But things get steamy after Klaus pours his heart out.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson
Kudos: 26





	What Do You Want Niklaus?

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning! I've NEVER in my life, written smut so if this is horrible I'm truly sorry. I'll try my best. :) This is Elijah/Klaus/Kol pairing. Enjoy! :)

Klaus was sitting next to the fireplace drowning his sorrows in a glass of Bourbon. He had just gotten back from visiting Camille and she told him she was interested in someone else. Needless to say, he was heartbroken.

"Nik? You have to come downstairs at some point." said Rebekah.

"I can't Rebekah. If I go down there now, I may not be able to control myself when Kol no doubt picks a fight with me." said Klaus.

Rebekah hugged him from behind. "Ok. Just come down whenever you're ready. We'll be waiting for you." 

Klaus hugged her and told her he'd be down before everyone left. He was able to go downstairs long enough to say goodbye to everyone. Except Elijah. Him and Klaus preferred to live together after Elijah's memory loss.

"Niklaus. Are you okay?" asked Elijah.

"She doesn't love me Elijah. She loves someone else. How am I supposed to move on? Tell me how brother." Klaus was crying at this point. 

Elijah pulled him into a hug. "Just let it out. I won't judge."

Klaus grabbed hold of Elijah and just poured his emotions into his brothers chest. It took five minutes but Elijah was finally able to calm Klaus down. 

"How did you get over Katerina?" said Klaus.

"Another girl." said Elijah. Klaus laughed. That was a good thing.

"But Cami's the only girl I love." he said. 

"But she's not the only 𝘰𝘯𝘦 you love..right?" said Elijah. 

"Of course not. I love you." said Klaus.

Elijah took a few steps towards Klaus. "Then get over her with me." he said merely inches from Klaus. 

He looked unsure of what to do so Elijah took control and took off his suit jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Klaus just stared at him.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare all night or are you going to come help me?" asked Elijah.

That was it for Klaus. Using his vamp speed he pinned Elijah to the nearest wall and kissed him roughly. He was clearly already over Camille. 

"What do you want Niklaus?" Elijah asked so softly that if Klaus didn't have enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard him.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't breathe. Make me yours." said Klaus.

"As you wish brother." Elijah said. Within seconds they were in Elijah's room half naked, both hard as a rock. 

"Off. Now." said Klaus tugging at the waistband of Elijah's pants. They were gone in seconds leaving Elijah completely naked. Klaus followed soon after.

"Have you ever been with another man before?" asked Elijah. 

"No. You're the first." said Klaus.

"Then before we continue I must warn you. It's going to hurt. But I will try to make it as comfortable as possible." said Elijah.

Klaus nodded and kissed Elijah again. Just as Elijah was about to prep Klaus someone cleared thier throat at the door. They both looked up to see Kol leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't mind me brothers. Just enjoying the show." said Kol.

"How about you shut and lock the door and come join us." said Klaus.

Kol smiled and did exactly that, shedding his clothes along the way. He sat next to Klaus while Elijah was in between Klaus' legs.

"Are you ready brother?" asked Elijah. Klaus nodded and Elijah pressed his finger to Klaus' entrance. 

Klaus winced at the pain but moaned at the pleasure. Elijah waited for Klaus' go ahead to move any further. Klaus nodded so Elijah moved his finger back and forth inside Klaus. Kol was enjoying the show until Klaus grabbed his erection and started licking the tip and sucking. Kol moaned in pleasure. 

Elijah slipped his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his cock. He pushed further in and allowed Klaus to adjust. Klaus pulled off of Kol long enough to say, "Move dammit!" 

Elijah aggressively slammed into Klaus and Klaus couldn't help but scream in pleasure. Kol smiled at Klaus' sudden release of dominance. He was enjoying the feel of Klaus' mouth around his cock. 

For five minutes, all that could be heard from Elijah's room was Elijah desperately pounding into Klaus, Klaus' screams of pleasure and Kol's gasping breaths as Elijah stroked him. 

Ten minutes later all three of them were gasping for air laying in Elijah's bed. 

"That was unlike anything I've ever felt before." said Klaus looking at Elijah. 

"It is truly a pleasurable experience." said Elijah.

"You've been with a guy?" asked Kol surprised. 

"Yes. It was a one night stand. The guy was drunk. I was still getting over Katerina and it happened. Until Klaus, I hadn't been with a guy for years." explained Elijah.

"Well I for one, need a shower and sleep." said Klaus. 

All three of them showered and went to sleep..but not before round 2... 

𝗡𝗼𝘁𝗲𝘀: 𝗨𝗺𝗺...𝗜'𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀...𝗜'𝘃𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀. 𝗟𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗜 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗱𝗼 𝗮𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝗶𝘁 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲.. 𝗹𝗼𝗹 𝗫𝗗


End file.
